


Lonely Star

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Neverland, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Но ведь люди дарят друг поцелуй, когда любят. Значит ты меня любишь, Гарри? — голос Найла дрожит и Гарри не понимает почему. Может он замерз, ведь пронырливый ветер все же проскальзывает сквозь щель между не полностью закрытыми окнами, посылая легкую дрожь по коже. </p><p>(А может это вовсе и не ветер?)</p><p>AU, Найл - Питер Пэн, а Гарри большой мальчик из детдома, который верит в сказки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Star

**Author's Note:**

> Я довольно долго вынашивала эту идею, хотела написать что-то маленькое, милое и волшебное. Не знаю, получилось ли... (надеюсь, что да)
> 
> Ruth B. - Lost Boy
> 
> Coldplay - Paradise
> 
> One Direction - If I could fly

Поздний вечер. На темном небе робко и несмело зажигаются первые звезды, освещая своим блеклым и до дрожи холодным светом опустевшие улицы величественного Лондона, тонут в мутных водах Темзы, растворяются в серебристых каплях дождя, застывшего на скользких крышах. По улицам проходят одинокие прохожие, спешат домой, к теплу, спешат, чтобы укрыться от сквозного ветра, хозяйничающего по утихшему и погруженному в сладко-тревожный сон городу.

В комнате было темно, единственным, хоть каким-то, источником света было огромное окно с видом на мир. На кровати сидел мальчик, точнее уже парень. Он сидел, оперевшись локтями в согнутые колени, устало положа голову на руки. Луна светившая в окно, освещала его острые черты лица, скользила по мягкой бледной, будто сделанной из самого хрупкого в мире фарфора, коже, тонула в зелени еще детских, невинных глазах, путалась в непослушных кудрях, которые он то и дело заправлял за уши, но они все равно спадали на лицо, щекоча щеки.

Его зовут Гарри, он мальчик без семьи, живший в детском доме почти с самого рождения. Гарри не знал откуда он, кто он, кто его родители и почему они бросили его. Он  _практически_ ничего не знал. Ему только говорили, что кто-то оставил его у двери этого приюта для сирот, когда ему не было еще и года с небольшой запиской, на которой было написано « _Гарри Стайлс. Лондон_.» И все. Больше _ничего_. И это порой заставляло его чувствовать себя ненужным и даже лишним в этом мире. Это чувство угнетало его детское сердечко и только сказки, которые он читал в украденных из библиотеки книжках, помогали маленькому Гарольду. Он верил в чудо, верил, что в мире все еще осталось добро, верил, что где-то у него есть дом и верил, что где-то его любят.

Друзей у него не было, хотя дети его любили и часто, когда объявляли отбой, они пробирались в комнату, где он жил ещё с пятнадцатью такими же мальчиками-сиротами как и он, и просили рассказать очередную сказку, и он всегда радо соглашался, рассказывая про далекие страны и захватывающие приключения, поселяя в сердцах детей зерна надежды, зажигая глаза искорками счастья.

И хотя он привык, в принципе, быть сам по себе, он все же как и все нормальные дети в этом доме хотел вновь обрести семью, но никто так за ним и не пришел. Многих его товарищей и соседей по комнате усыновили, но не его. Гарри взрослел и с каждым годом надежда все угасала и угасала, и вот сегодня с заходом солнца она окончательно растворилась в темноте сумерках подступающей ночи. Завтра ему исполнится восемнадцать, а это значит, что ему прийдется покинуть это место, которое за семнадцать лет для него стало _почти_ домом, и идти в большой и враждебный мир.

Он сидел неподвижно, вслушиваясь в тишину весенней ночи, храп и сопение своих соседей по комнате. Он ждал своего _единственного_ друга, надеясь, что _он_ и сегодня прийдет к нему.

Гарри впервые увидел его, когда ему было пять лет. Тогда он тоже вот так вот не мог уснуть и смотрел на трещинки на потолке, когда вдруг промелькнула чья-то причудливая тень и в следующую минуту в окне показалась худощавая фигура мальчика с небесно-голубыми глазами и пшеничными волосами. Он звонко рассмеялся, увидев растерянное и удивленное лицо маленького Гарольда.

 — Я Найл, — весело сказал мальчик, влезая в окно и садясь на холодный мраморный подоконник, забавно болтая ногами. — Некоторые называют меня _Питер Пэн_. А как тебя зовут, кудряшка?

 — Г-Гарри, — еле выдавил Гарри, пытаясь прийти в себя от такого нежданного визита и параллельно щипая себя за руки, проверяя не спит ли он. — Гарри Стайлс — так меня называют.

 — Ну что ж Гарри Стайлс, потерянный мальчик, ты веришь в сказки?

С того дня Найл приходил к Гарри каждый год в ночь перед его днем рождения. Он рассказывал о своих приключениях, рассказывал о далеких мирах, о феях, живущих в лесах и о волшебной пыли с помощью которой они летают, о русалках в изумрудных гаванях, о злобных пиратах, пытающихся его поймать, о ярких звездах и причудливых созвездиях, и Гарри всегда слушал его, раскрыв от удивления красивые глаза и мечтал когда-нибудь увидеть это все своими собственными глазами.

Найл знал множество историй и кудрявый не переставал дивится от куда он столько всего знает и однажды он спросил его об этом, но ответ Найла его крайне удивил. Он просто сказал: «Я живу в Нетландии, малыш» и все. Будто это и есть объяснение и когда Гарри снова спросил его об этом, он ответил, что как только Гарри подрастет, он все сам увидит. Тогда кудрявый понятия не имел как именно он это сделает.

Иногда Найл просил Гарри рассказать какую-нибудь сказку и Гарри с удовольствием ведал ему о волшебных королевствах, о прекрасных принцессах в пышных платьях со шлейфом, о храбрых принцах, разъезжавших на лихих конях, рассказывал ему истории о сильной, чистой и искренней любви, рассказывал о  _первых поцелуях_ и Найл так же внимательно слушал его, задавал интересующие его вопросы на которые Гарри охотно отвечал.

Так прошло почти двенадцать лет и сейчас, сидя на своей кровати у окна, Гарри надеялся увидеть его, возможно, в последний раз, ведь завтра он вступает во взрослую жизнь, вопреки остережениям Найла о том, чтобы он ни в коем случае не взрослел, хотя Найл тоже рос вместе с ним, но как только ему исполнится восемнадцать, как сказал сам блондин, он перестанет расти и останется _вечно молодым_.

Но это не единственная причина, почему он хотел снова увидеть этого веселого паренька. Дело в том, что два года назад, когда ему было только пятнадцать, он неожиданно для себя понял, что начинает испытывать странные чувства при виде Найла, да и просто думая о нем. Гарри не знал, что такое любовь, но он читал о ней в книгах и поэтому, когда он почувствовал трепет прозрачных и легких крылышек бабочек в животе, он подумал, что это, скорее всего, и есть та любовь. И если это не она, тогда он понятия не имеет как она выглядит. Но помимо приятного чувства, было и неприятное, липкое, тягучее, порой даже острое чувство страха, страха потерять единственного человека, которому было не все равно на него. Гарри скрывал эти чувства, но сегодня он решил для себя, что должен рассказать о них. Более того.

Он хочет подарить ему свой _первый поцелуй_.

Его щеки горят, заливаясь румянцем, когда он думает об этом. Гарри нервно теребит край простыни, неотрывно смотря в окно, невидящим от волнения взглядом.

Вдруг по комнате раздался легкий скрип открывающегося окна и в нем с начала показывается светлая макушка, а потом уже и весь парень, на возраст не младше самого Гарри. Он широко улыбнулся и даже в сумерках комнаты можно было увидеть ряд белоснежных и ровных зубов.

 — Эй, Гарри, как поживаешь? — весело прощебетал он, аккуратно ступая на подоконник и прикрывая за собой окно, не давая холодному ветру проскользнуть в комнату.

Гарри почувствовал, что его обезумевшее сердце норовит пробить грудную клетку и выйти на волю, но он лишь сильнее сжал ткань одеяла, делая глубокий вдох и собираясь с мыслями, которые, кажется, как и его сердце — обезумели.

 — Привет, Найл! — счастливая улыбка окрасила его красивые черты лица, обнажая жемчужные зубы; на щеках розами расцвели ямочки, в которых любил тыкать пальцами Найл, громко смеясь и заставляя того каждый раз густо заливаться краской.

Найл удобно устроился на подоконнике, поджав под себя ноги, весело сверкая голубыми глазами. Луна светила ему в спину создавая вокруг него волшебное свечения и сейчас он, как никогда, был похож на ангела, но Гарри был уверен, что Найл и есть ангел, _его_ ангел-хранитель, заставлявший его громко смеяться, поселявший в его сердце чувство счастья, сладким соком разливавшиеся по венам и наполняя его тело жизнью и любовью к ней.

 — Ну что ж, Гарри, _мой_ потерянный мальчик, готов к приключениям? — вдруг спросил, сидевший на подоконнике парень.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что имел ввиду блондин. Но тот лишь беззаботно разглядывал свои ладони, качая одной ногой и напевая какую-то неизвестную Гарри песенку.

 — К приключениям? — неуверенно переспросил Гарри, чувствуя блеклую надежду, засветившуюся где-то в груди и посылавшую приятное тепло к кончикам пальцев.

 — Да, к приключениям. Мы улетаем, Кудряшка, — наконец подняв голову и оторвавши взгляд от рассматривания собственных рук, сказал Найл, пытаясь подавить вырывавшийся наружу смешок от ничего не понимающего выражения лица Гарри. — Пришло время покинуть тебе это ужасное место и отправиться со мной на встречу звездам, а значит — и приключениям. Мы улетим далеко-далеко, за горизонт к восходящему солнцу, я покажу тебе все о чем рассказывал. Ты, как и я, будешь _вечно молодым_ , — продолжал парировать Найл, эмоционально жестикулируя руками и совсем не замечая немного обескураженного паренька на кровати.

 — Но ведь люди не умеют летать, — возразил Гарри, поднимаясь с кровати и направляясь в сторону Найла.

 — Они просто не верят в это, — пожал плечами блондин, кидая быстрый взгляд на небо. — Они слишком эгоцентричны, чтобы думать о чем-то помимо себя. Особенно этому подвержены взрослые, поэтому я не могу допустить, чтобы ты стал как _все_  они.

 — Но куда? Куда мы улетим? — не унимался встревоженный Гарри, потому что он хотел этого: он хотел навсегда улететь из этого мира вместе с Найлом. Он хотел увидеть те далекие миры о которых постоянно говорил блондин, он хотел быть рядом с ним _всегда_.

 — В Нетландию, конечно же! Там, где рождаются сказки!

 — Подожди, — нервно сглатывает Гарри, ступая шаг назад. — Подожди.

Он опускает глаза в пол, рассматривая незамысловатые еле видимые узоры на деревянном полу, не зная с чего начать, да и стоит ли вообще продолжать? Может быть это изначально была глупая идея? Может ему нужно подождать со своим признанием? Может еще не время? Может он все испортит и Найл уйдет навсегда из его жизни?

Слишком много вопросов на которых нет ответов.

 — Что такое, Кудряшка? — встревоженно спрашивает Найл, замечая, что стоящий рядом мальчик, точнее уже парень, выглядит слишком растерянно и даже смущено. Призрачный свет со окна путается в его опущеных длинных ресницах, мягко ложится на алые, слегка подрагивающие, губы. Найл невольно засматривается на этого прекрасного юношу, думая, что никогда он еще не видел столь красивого человека, красивого не только внешне.

 — Я хотел тебе кое-что подарить… перед тем как ты… как мы улетим, — еле слышно пролепетал Гарри, чувствуя свои горящие щеки, которые, он уверен, видны даже в этом полумраке.

Да, это явно была глупая идея. (Или же нет?) 

 — Подарить? — удивился Найл, радостно сверкая улыбкой на лице. — Давай, я люблю подарки.

 — Найл, я хотел подарить… — Гарри вздохнул, набираясь смелости, но, кажется, легче не становится. — Я хотел подарить тебе свой _первый поцелуй_.

Найл молчит и Гарри кажется, что он что-то упорно вспоминает или просто ему это кажется. Во всяком случае, воздух вокруг них накаляется, дышать становится труднее или, может, это только Гарри тяжело дышать?

Лицо Найла вдруг стало, как никогда, серьезным, он внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, заставляя того неуютно скукожиться под холодным взглядом двух океанов.

 — Поцелуй? Гарри, ты имеешь ввиду _тот_ поцелуй про который говорится в сказках, что ты рассказывал?

Да, именно.

 — Да, — еле слышно выдохнул Гарри, продолжая рассматривать, то свои ноги, то пол под ними. Он старался смотреть куда угодно, кроме замершего парня перед ним.

 — Но ведь люди дарят друг поцелуй, когда любят. Значит ты меня любишь, Гарри? — голос Найла дрожит и Гарри не понимает почему. Может он замерз, ведь пронырливый ветер все же проскальзывает сквозь щель между не полностью закрытыми окнами, посылая легкую дрожь по коже. (А может это вовсе не ветер?) 

Гарри смутился, не зная как ответить. Ведь да, он любит Найла, но что чувствует к нему сам Найл? Гарри нервно сглотнул, стараясь игнорировать подступающий к горлу ком, то ли волной накатывающей паники, то ли непонятного страха.

 — Да, Найл, — еще тише, почти что шепотом, сказал зеленоглазый, все еще не осмеливаясь поднять глаза.

Наступила тишина. Казалось, что даже бушующий ветер на улице вдруг утих, решив дать покой дремлющему городу, слышны были только еле уловимые поскрипывания дешевых стекл от сквозняка, морозящего кончики пальцев на ногах. Гарри старался как можно тише дышать, боясь нарушить эту довольно неловкую тишину между ними, но все равно у него это очень плохо получалось. Это все натянутые струнами нервы и бешеный стук сердца о ребра мешают ему нормально вдыхать воздух. Он чувствует подступающую тошноту, чувствует, как темнеет в глазах, чувствует, что если сейчас Найл ничего не скажет, он просто потеряет сознание. Хотя это лучший вариант, который может случиться.

Вдруг скрипучую тишину комнаты разрезает отчетливый бой часов, оповещая о наступившей полночи, а значит Гарри вместе с часами на Биг-Бене стукнуло восемнадцать.

Наконец Найл подает голос и Гарри снова кажется, что его голос взволнован. (А может ему и не кажется?) 

 — Гарри, — говорит Найл, подходя к кудрявому и беря его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Гарри боязно заглядывает в, теперь уже, ярко синие глаза (когда они только успели поменять цвет?), в которых думал увидеть все что угодно: отвращение, непонимание, ненависть, та даже страх, но в них плескалась только нежность, теплыми лучиками посылая по телу стаю мурашек. — Гарри, подари мне свой первый поцелуй.

Гарри чуть не давится воздухом, потому что он ожидал все что угодно, но никак не это, потому что это просто не может быть правдой, потому что это слишком хорошо, слишком идеально, и вообще все _это_ слишком. Слишком для хрупкого, уже восемнадцатилетнего, парня.

(Может Найл и вправду ангел?) 

Гарри неловко топчется на месте, не зная с чего начать, когда вдруг чувствует как рука Найла скользнула к его руке, переплетая пальцы из-за чего кровь в венах начинает бурлить, удваивая скорость циркулирования по телу, приливая к щекам, окрашивая их в нежно-розовый оттенок и если бы Гарри только знал, что Найл не может оторвать от него восхищенный взгляд, он бы, наверно, так не волновался. Мерцания лунного серебра разливается по комнате, укутывая их в легкую воздушную дымку, расползается по полу, откидывая причудливые тени…

Найл делает шаг в перед, сокращая между ними расстояние и замирает, давая Гарри время собраться с мыслями и сделать то, что он хотел. Хотя на самом деле этого хотел _не только_ Гарри. Найл судорожно сглатывает, когда чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. Он поднимает глаза, сталкиваясь с изумрудно-зелеными прекрасными глазами Гарри, обрамленными темными густыми ресницами в которых, кажется, тонут звезды и рождаются новые галактики.

Гарри несмело приближается, чувствуя карамельно-ванильный запах Найла и стараясь не сравнивать его с белой лилией, цветущей в конце лета на маленьком озерце возле этого детдома. Почему именно лилия? Гарри и сам не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Может потому что это его любимый цветок? Или может потому что она тоже пахнет карамелью с нотками ванили и цитруса? Ну или может потому что она похожа на звездочку, плавающую на темной глади озера. Найл ведь любит звезды, он часто о них говорит, он восхищается ими. И Гарри просто не понимает почему сейчас он думает именно об этом, смотря в ярко синие глаза-омуты, в которых, казалось, можно утонуть, захлебнувшись красотой синего цвета.

Губы Гарри дрожат, когда он слегка поднимается на носочки и слегка прикасается к губам напротив, робко, почти что невесомо, но очень нежно и мягко, отчего у обоих перехватывает дыхание, немеют кончики пальцев, а внутри разливается тягучая карамель, просачивающаяся в вены, смешиваясь с кровью, обдавая все тело мягким теплом и уютом, дурманящая разум. Гарри чувствует тонкие пальцы Найла у себя в волосах и руку обхватывающую его талию, аккуратно и нежно, будто боясь сломать его, будто он сделан из хрупкого хрусталя, который может дать трещину от малейшего прикосновения. Хотя Гарри чувствует будто эта трещинка уже есть, ему кажется, что он начинает распадаться на миллионы кусочков, когда рука Найла скользнула на его шею.

Поцелуй не длится долго, на самом деле всего секунд пять, а то и меньше, но обоим кажется, что время остановилось. Оба чувствуют покалывание на коже в местах их прикосновений. Оба не понимают, как простое прикосновение губ может вызывать столько эмоций, переполняющие все их яство. Оба думают, что после поцелуя на их губах останется ожог, который будет напоминать им про этот _идеальный_ момент и оба уверенны, что захотят повторить его.

Гарри всегда верил сказкам, верил в счастливый конец, верил в  _чудо_ , и оно случилось с ним. Имя ему Найл, а некоторые называют его _Питер Пэн_.

Утром, когда все проснулись, Гарри уже не было, а на его пустой холодной кровати лежала записка:

« _Верьте в чудо и оно найдет вас_ ».

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
